Lost In Translation
by Hetalitale
Summary: Hi I'm Anti, this is pretty much a story about me drooling over two hot guys. One guys is named NateMare, and the other is Darkiplier. Damn their hot. -


You see me or Anti, is walking along the halls.

I avoid eye contact as usual. And my school is hell.

Here let me give you an example.

Bad boys: MUST BE FEARED AND AVOIDED!

Cheerleaders: Preppy bitches who date the jock. (No offense)

Nerds: Picked on for knowing everything.

Jocks: AVOID AVOID AVOID. Meat heads with dinosaur brains. Who pick on anyone.

Geeks: Okay! They just have things that are hard to bond with.

Rockers: Nice but don't know the meaning of, low volume.

Emos: Depressed and Suicidal.

I I'm a mix between, an emo, and geek. Which gets me messed with.

Reaching the class I sigh and sit down in my homeroom.

Two new guys. And holy fuck.

One has beautiful ruby red eyes, nice greyish skin, jawline so strait, hair so silky, huge biceps, and... Eyeliner? Meh that's fine, and the other one.

Gorgeous violet eyes... Hot as fuck black hair, pillowy plump lips, and a very nice sex appeal.

And the Dark one looked at me!

I blushed madly and look away. I see in the corner of my eye, he's smirking? I can't handle this...

"Dark introduce yourself." The teachers chirping voice cooed.

So his name is Dark eh?

Dark sighed, "My name is Dark Iplier, I'm 17, don't talk to me." His voice is so alluring...

The teacher nodded, "Nathan Mare your turn." His name is already attractive.

The violet eyed boy walked up. "My name is Nathan but call me Nate." Oh wow. His. Voice. It's... Haunting, I shiver at the sound of it.

He looks so fucking hot, and he is staring at me! Oh jeez...

"I'm a special thing... I'm bi, I love rock music, dancing is something I dabble with, and the number one thing is... I'm 17 and single!" He said winking at me.

I blush and cover my face. Why me?

I smell lilac? Woah... It's nice. The two sit down, violet eyes over here walks towards me.

And now he is sitting next to me. Okay, "Hey psst." I turn my head to Nate.

"I see you staring, what's up? Other than my uptown." He winks, I feel my checks heat up. "You're strait forward..." I muttered.

He smiles, "Anything for a cutie like you." I look away, "Leave me alone." Crossing my arms I huff. "Awe but I thought you liked my flirting." His voice kept pulling my head to look at him, it made you feel safe and secure.

I scoot closer to him, "I don't." I murmur and he smirked.

"Nate! Anti! Pay attention you can talk after class! Or I will move you." I got so flustered, my body feels hot with embarrassment. "I'm sorry Mrs." I mumbled.

Nate looks away, now all I see is Dark staring at me.

He looks so cold, but he is so hot.

I write notes down for class. "Okay I know this is so middle school but I need you all to write down the definitions of STAAR Vocab." I'll do good on this then.

Proportion.

Absolute Value.

Integers.

Ratio.

Rate.

Yada yada I got this!

Once we finish the bell rings. I get up and teleport to the door, "Anti we talked about using magic in school!" The teacher snaps, I blush. "Oops." I say chuckling and leave fast.

Walking down the hall! Walking down the hall, I see my bully. Oh! Walking down to hell.

He walks in front of me, Logan Paulution. "Hey bro! Aye! Where you going runt?" He growled, gripping my hair, "Hey! Let go of me you jackass!" I shouldn't have said that.

He punched me and all I see is blur, all I hear is muffled voices, and I feel is pain, and my own blood seeping from my mouth.

Worst. Day. Ever.

Okay that's a lie, I've been through worst with this guy.

You know? Everything is going black. Is that a good thing?

Third Person Point Of View.

Dark saw Anti hit the ground. He rushed over there and pushed Logan, "Hey! What gives you the right to do that?" Dark snapped his iris's going black.

Logan stumbled back, "Um this is a school? A school that respects me. So I can do what I want." He said sticking his tongue out.

Dark gave him a cold stare, "I don't respect you." He mumbled.

Logan glared, "Yeah? Maybe beating your ass will--" Logan was cut off, by Dark suffocating him. "Listen here bitch. I don't know who is dumb enough to respect you, but one thing with me. I. Will. Murder. For. Sport." Dark spat on his cheek throwing him down.

Red smoke puffed around him as he summoned a knife, "Get away from Anti. Now." Dark snarled. Logan scattered running.

Dark made the knife go away as he leaned down to Anti.

Nate ran swiftly, "What did I miss-- woah who killed a man?" Nate joked at Dark's expression. Dark sighed, "I didn't... Yet." Nate picked Anti up, "I'll take him to the nurse." He cooed.

Dark huffed, "I'll go with, I don't trust you." He said eyeing Nate.

Nate awed, "Thank you!" He said walking to the nurse office with Dark. He teasingly groped Anti, "Knock it off! He isn't even conscious!" Dark snapped.

Nate shrugged, "Wouldn't be the first time, someone was unconscious around me." He said.

"You are unbelievable!" Dark groaned angry.

"You worry too much... I'm not gonna do anything other than bring him to a nurse. Numb nuts." Nate groaned.

Anti whimpered opening his eyes, he yelped, blushing in shock.

Mainly because the two people he was drooling over earlier was close to him. One was even touching him!

"You're awake. Guess we don't need to take you to the nurse after all." Dark murmured, staring at his watch.

Nate smirked, "Fine by me." Dark's eyes widened, "No. Actually I think we need to give Anti a check up, just in case." Dark growled.

Nate sighed, "What ever." Anti was dumbfounded, "Um... I can walk." Anti squeaked out. Nate hummed, "I know but I think Darkimoo wants to carry you." He said smirking.

"Wait what?" Without time to think, Nate put Anti on Dark's shoulders.

Dark grunted as he held Anti, like a puppy pulling him away, he clearly wasn't used to physical contact.

Anti was shaking with embarrassment, "I-- uh--" Anti couldn't speak, "What is wrong?" Dark asked uncomfortable.

"What? I-- I'm not! Nothing is wrong! Put me down!" Anti panicked struggling.

Dark gladly put Anti down glaring at Nate.

Nate shrugged giggling.

The bell rang, "Shit we are late." Anti whined.

He limped half way before he tripped.

Nate grabbed his waist, Anti blushed. "Jeez you say you can walk but you can't." Anti groaned, "Take me to chemistry." Anti groaned.

Dark chuckled, and walked to his next class, which was sex ed.

Nate smiled, "My next class is chemistry." He said pulling Anti close. "Take me there." He demanded.

Nate frowned playfully as he pushed Anti up against a locker, "What if I wanna have some fun first." He cooed. Anti blushed, "Dude... Gross." Anti squirmed, "S--stop." He whined when Nate got closer.

He felt Nate pull away, "You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed lightly.

Anti huffed tearing up, no one likes their emotions played with especially Anti.

Anti looked away pushing Nate off, "Come on! I was kidding okay? Your actually very cute. So why blame me for trying to hammer you." Anti blushed feeling a little better.

"Well still-- wait you think I'm cute?" He asked turning beet red.

Nate smiled and nodded, "Yeah." He said dragging Anti to their next class, "We are so late!" Nate giggled mischievously.

Anti gasped, he has never been late. "Oh shit!" Anti yelped running faster now dragging Nate.

He jumped down the stairs and entered the class panting.

"Sorry we are late this guy need help with a bully." Nate excused them.

The teacher saw Anti, "Oh wow. Just take a seat." She said shocked.

Anti nodded and walked to a seat.

Nate sat next to him.

Anti raised a brow. "Um." Nate shushed him.

This guy has something off about him. But I like it. And damn he is too strait forward. But I like it...

"Don't tell me to shush!" Anti seethed. Nate giggled rolling his eyes. His violet eyes just moved so smoothly in a circular motion.

"I'm just playing, don't get so snappy about it." Nate joked smirking.

Anti's eyes shut and he sighed, not really paying attention to the class, he never did.


End file.
